1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for mounting a motherboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a motherboard is mounted to a chassis of a computer through screws. However, these screws are usually small and difficult to handle, and the installation and disassembly of the motherboard in the computer is labor-intensive.